Warrior in Exile
by Catheryne
Summary: Michael/Maria. King Max has sent Michael into exile in a remote island. And there he meets a woman Maria, who has more secrets than he imagined.
1. PROLOGUE

[b]Prologue[/b]  
  
"You cannot do this to me, Maxwell!" Michael growled on the cellphone. "This isn't legal."  
  
"There's no legal or illegal for me, Michael. I'm your king."  
  
Michael muttered a string of curses unfit to be written in polite company. He glanced out the window of the helicopter. It was so provincial. There was a beach, and it didn't even have white sand. It was your normal everyday beach that had twigs and shells lying around in a not so artsy fashion. [I]Must be nature[/I], he thought snidely. "You have no right to exile me here, Max. I have performed all my duties!"  
  
"You broke a direct order from your king," came the authoritative voice again.  
  
"You can't exile me just because I don't want to marry your sister!"  
  
"Look around you, Michael. I just did."  
  
"Dam-mit, Max! This isn't fair. The parliament will not agree to this." Michael's face was growing red from fury and blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Well guess what, Michael. The parliament doesn't know where you are."  
  
"Give me a mission. Any mission. Just don't throw me like a garbage."  
  
Max chuckled on the other end of the line. "Think of it as a retreat, my friend. And call me when you've changed your mind. And then you can go back." He hung up on the frustrated general.  
  
Michael stepped off the helicopter and trudged to the lone cabin up on the rocks. His boots left deep marks on the sand because of his weight. A crab quickly made its way from a rock a few feet from him to the water. [I]Great, just great.[/I]  
  
When he got to the cabin, he immediately looked for a pen and paper and sat on a desk to write to his beautiful blonde childhood sweetheart. He hadn't seen her for years, ever since he and Max started the campaign against the enemies from the neighboring country. He missed her. She was funny and sweet, and she always agreed to anything he said. Maybe he can convince her to come here to his "retreat," as Max called it.  
  
Let's see who would bend first. Max wouldn't last in war without him, and Michael can stay here forever if she would only come.  
  
[I]Dear Tess.[/I] 


	2. Warrior in Exile 1

[b]Part 1[/b]  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Michael crumpled the telegram into a ball and threw it into the water. He was standing barefoot at the beach, his pants folded up to his calves to keep them from getting wet. Since it was pretty hot, he had put on his shirt without doing any of the buttons, and the material flapped against his body when the breeze blew on it.  
  
"Stupid prick," he muttered. "Where does he think he gets off doing this to me? I'm his best friend!"  
  
Max sent him a curt message. When he woke up this morning, the sound of the palm trees swaying outside was so beautiful he almost smiled. But Max made sure he won't get at least an hour of happiness in this exile. He was handed a telegram from the king.  
  
[I]Ready to agree yet STOP We are waiting STOP You will not last STOP Your king[/I]  
  
Michael uttered a string of curses again, swearing about Max's limp. hair. and his tiny. conscience. That made him curse more.  
  
"As if the beach wasn't dirty enough. You have to spew that garbage here?"  
  
Michael whirled around so quickly he'd have fainted had he been Princess Isabel. "Who on earth are you and what are you doing on a private beach?" he demanded.  
  
"My my," the young woman in front of him replied. "What an attitude!"  
  
"Just answer the question before I get you hauled off the property," he managed bitingly. She was beautiful! Not in the usual way really. At first glance one would think she wasn't attractive. His friend back home, Liz, was generally accepted as a great beauty. This girl's attractiveness wasn't like that. She was stunning in a very different way.  
  
She wasn't statuesque like Isabel. No, this girl is much smaller. But she's not petite like Liz either. Her height and built was, against his own. just. right. She didn't have Liz's straight shiny brown hair or Tess' bobbing curls either. Her long golden hair, contrasted to those two, made Liz's look depressing and Tess' too alert.  
  
"For your information, mister," she spat out, making Michael wince. This lady was gonna get it. Mister? Him! He wasn't mister. He was General. Prince. Highness. Commander. "You are being a jerk." His ears started ringing in warning. "You crossed the line from your private property to this very public property two feet away!"  
  
Michael snarled in response and started stomping back two feet. "Just get off my case, witch."  
  
"Witch?!" she screeched. "Do you know I can sue you for that?" she demanded, arms akimbo. Her sarong shifted up at that movement and exposed more skin of her legs.  
  
"I doubt that the courts will jail me for calling you a witch."  
  
The young woman stalked towards him and stopped where she had indicated the property line lay. She bore little holes in his chest with her finger drilling. "Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm this." He pointed to the sky, incensed at the intruder. "And you're this." He indicated the ground. "Got that?" The girl merely fumed in front of him, and he turned his back on her.  
  
[I]Stupid Maxwell. Stupid Maxwell. Of all the places he can exile him at, he had to pick the beach with the irritating neighbor woman with freakishly lovely legs and aggravating angel voice and annoyingly haunting green green eyes. Stupid Maxwell[/I]  
  
"Someone save me!" he groaned. 


	3. Warrior in Exile 2

[b]Part 2[/b]  
  
Maria watched him stalk away from her. She noted the way his pants hugged his buttocks snugly and grinned in appreciation. Arrogant devil that he is, he had one nice bod. She didn't expect him to be so gorgeous.  
  
Her phone rang shrilly and she drew it from her pocket. "What now? Well of course the contact was made. I'm a fast worker. But I still don't understand what you expect me to do." She listened carefully with a frown on her face. "Well no he's not here. He's probably-Oh wait. He's here."  
  
She turned around and handed the phone to the new arrival. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
Lieutenant William Darden took the call and grinned. "I told you she's the best one to do this. I'm on it too. Don't worry." He reached his hand out to rub the worry out of Maria's forehead. And then he pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Maria tried to pull away but he held firm. "I'll update you tomorrow."  
  
When he returned the phone to her, Maria slipped it back into her pocket and glared at her commander. "I swear, Billy, you do that one more time and I'm out of this project!"  
  
"Maria, sweetheart, you can't do that. You're working for us. It's a simple matter of principle. You agreed to come down to the island to serve the king. You're not backing out if you have any sense."  
  
Maria stared him down. "Listen, NY punk, if you didn't have my brother Alex I wouldn't be putting up with you! If anything happens to him I'm blaming it on you, Billy. So you better make sure he gets home safely and I'll get you whatever dirt you have on the Prince."  
  
Billy pulled his white cotton shirt off. "Good we understand each other. I'm sure the king would appreciate any information on Michael right now. King Max will be thankful for your assistance." He extended his hand to Maria, but she turned her nose up on him. "You don't want to go swimming? The water looks lovely."  
  
"I have no idea what crime I did other than to be from the opposite side of this war, but King Max didn't have to punish me by sending you to keep me in line," she spat out.  
  
"You know you're more than 'from the opposite side of this war,'" Billy said snidely, before realizing that he pretty much agreed that being with him was punishment.  
  
Maria gazed at the direction that Michael had disappeared to. He looked really uncomfortable wearing those heavy pants crunched up. She was willing to bet that Max didn't give the guy time enough to pack up beach stuff. And then Maria remembered the half dozen suitcases that Billy hauled to the cabin they shared. "I'm going to work," she announced.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
In the cabin, Maria tossed two of Billy's suitcases on the bed and chose the most colorful and playful shirts and shorts and piled them neatly. The clothes they brought were courtesy of King Max, and she thought that the Prince deserved a few of them. She grabbed the pile and hurried to the neighboring resort.  
  
~~  
  
Michael opened the door to find the waspish one beaming up at him. He was taken aback by the brightness of the smile, and afraid that he might be hallucinating. Was this actually the screeching witch from earlier? Granted, he had been the first to go off this afternoon, but why was she here when they obviously got off on the wrong foot?  
  
If he was to stay here peacefully for the remainder of his days though, he had to form connections now. What to say.  
  
"Now I'm sure I'm on private property," he said sarcastically. Afterwards, he wanted to beat himself to death with his own arm.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes heavenward. Zeus, was she a beaut! "I'm not gonna jump on that if that's what you're waiting for," she retorted.  
  
"Pity. I was looking forward to a fight," he said gently.  
  
The woman's quite full lips dropped open. "Was that a joke?"  
  
"Maybe," he smirked. Oh. No. Was he actually flirting? Get a grip, general. "So was there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Ummm no," she answered. "But there's something I can do for you." She presented him with the pile of clothes. "I noticed you didn't have any beach wear so-"  
  
Ah sh.it. So she was nice because she was going to sell something. He should have expected that. "I really don't need-"  
  
"Of course you do! I saw you wearing those heavy stuff earlier and they were so unsuitable-"  
  
"Look, lady, I'm not going to buy anything from you."  
  
Again those kissable lips taunted him when she gasped in outrage. "You think I'm a door-to-door salesman?!"  
  
"Saleswoman," he corrected automatically.  
  
Bad idea. She screeched even louder. "You arrogant as.shole! Just because you have a nice piece of ass, that doesn't mean you can act like it!"  
  
"Lady, what am I supposed to-"  
  
"You're infuriating!" Suddenly, with the rage came the moisture in her eyes, but she didn't dare cry. "I like this situation just as much as you do. Even less, I bet!" she yelled at him. "So don't you go be all-"  
  
"Maria!" Some punk dude came running from her side of the beach.  
  
So the chick's name was Maria. That was pretty. It's melodious. He bet she can sing. Maria suited her. Lots of heroines were named Maria. Like the Sound of Music. Who ended up married to the captain. There's the one in West Side Story. But that one ended up depressed because her Tony was killed. Forbidden love. That kind really sucked, according to Isabel. She made him watch those movies to get him softened up a bit after every war.  
  
"What are you doing?" the man demanded from Maria. Maria. He grabbed Maria's arm tightly and pulled her away from Michael's doorstep. The shirts and shorts fell on the ground. "What were you thinking?" Michael saw how Maria's skin grew red because of the punk's brusqueness. He wanted to tear his hands away from that white skin.  
  
"You know her?" he inquired.  
  
The man nodded. "Billy. We're staying at the cabin on the next resort. Forgive my sister. She's a bit-"  
  
"Problematic," Michael offered.  
  
"Yeah that." He started pulling Maria away. Michael noticed how quiet she's become, how guarded and afraid at the same time. "I apologize."  
  
Michael watched the two figures grow smaller and saw the way the man seemed to be scolding the woman-Maria. Maria appeared to be answering back a few times until she became frustrated and just ran all the way back to their cabin. He bent to pick up the clothes that she dropped. 


	4. Warrior in Exile 3

[b]Part 3[/b]  
  
Michael placed the clothes on the bed and stared at them. They really looked comfortable, and he needed them. Stupid Max and his hasty exile decision. He could have bought a few summer clothes of his own, but no. Michael had to be picked up from a mission, and taken to this far flung island without preparation.  
  
If the girl wasn't selling this, that meant she's one of the few people who actually thought about his condition. His friend Liz thought he was all man who can take care of everything, so she never minded his welfare. Isabel was nice and all, but she just followed what her brother told her. Now Tess was something. Tess used to simper about him and really care. She would cry when she saw that he had a cut or something. But that was years ago. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the girl for seven years. Seven years changed a lot of things. Here and now, this Maria person showed that he mattered.  
  
He opened the cupboard and drew out several food items. Possibly at Isabel's insistence, his refrigerator and cabinets were overflowing with groceries. Michael took a worn basket he saw under the bed and loaded it. Maybe he can return the favor and give this to the Maria chick.  
  
Basket in hand, he crossed over the property line and went on to find the cabin that was hers and her brother's. Her brother. Now that punk he didn't like. He wondered what woman spawned two kids so different. Billy looked unclean. Even if he took a dozen baths, he'd still look slimy and unkempt.  
  
When he saw the small cabin, Michael found his legs moving faster. Why-he didn't know. He didn't think he was masochistic enough to actually want to hear her harping on him again, but there it was. He wanted to see her eyes flash at him, and irritate her, because she was cute when she was irritated.  
  
The door was flung open before he could even knock. In front of him was the tear-streaked face of Maria. Right behind her, her brother looked furious. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
Michael's gaze went back in forth between the siblings. He saw Maria's eyes rest on the basket in his hand, and he could feel the desire to escape humming through her. This girl was a vibrator. Definitely. "I was going to invite you on a picnic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A picnic. We can get away for a while," he emphasized.  
  
She seemed to be weighing his suggestion. Sure, she needed to get the hell away from the house, from Billy, but did she want to spend more time with this arrogant guy who kept telling her off? Michael really hoped she would. He might not like her that much, but he was man enough to hate seeing other men making women cry.  
  
"Okay." Without looking back at Billy, Maria took his hand and almost ran off into the sand with him. When they were several yards from the house, Maria turned around and asked, "So what was that about?"  
  
Michael grinned. She turned from a weeping little sister to an outraged feminist in a matter of seconds. "What, the way I saved you from your brother?"  
  
Maria scoffed. "That the last thing you'll ever do, j.erk!" He winced when her pointed finger stabbed into his chest. "I make a friendly, thoughtful overture and you insulted me! Am I a banner for step over the little lady? You. you're a lamebrain, mister."  
  
Michael grabbed the annoying finger and stared at it for a while. He was tempted to suck her essence from that digit, but it wasn't the time for such luxury. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not used to people going out of their way for me, okay?" He dropped her hand and indicated the basket. "Now I'm the one making a friendly advance. Will you throw that in my face?"  
  
Maria heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Fine then." She stalked off towards the beach. Confused if she was taking him up on the offer, Michael merely frowned at her retreating back. "Are you just gonna stand there?"  
  
Ever alert, honed in times of battle, he had to know first. "Where are we going?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't like she can jump on him. He was too big for her. But that didn't mean he wasn't attractive to her too. Big was. nice. Big was acceptable. "You don't expect me to stay on the same island as that d.ickweed, do you?" Michael remained mum. "I thought so. See that boat?" He nodded. "See that tree over there?" She pointed to a tiny clump of land offshore.  
  
"You want to go there?" he clarified.  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
He shook his head. He had a problem with it all right. Because guess who's have to strain and paddle. But she still looked so bothered by whatever fight she had with the Billy idiot that he couldn't saw anything. "No, not at all." The things he got into. 


	5. Warrior in Exile 4

Part 4

"So what do you think of Terrans? Are they disgusting to you? Or do you think Terrans are just like anybody, except they're the enemy?"

If he had prayed once before they left the main island that she not be cold and quiet during this trip, he wanted to take it back. The woman was a blabbermouth! They barely knew each other, and the only occasion when they did speak, they fought. And now she was telling him her life story, and asking dozens of questions about his life. He mumbled neutral answers, not wanting to offend her if she was Terran, but also loathe to lie to her if she was from his country. "Oh great! We're almost there!"

Before they even reached the sand, Maria climbed out of the boat and waded in calf-high water. He hadn't changed into the charity clothes she gave him, and he didn't want to get the heavy pants wet, so he forced the boat into the sand. Maria didn't have the same inhibitions. Probably used to the beach, she drew up and over her head the sarong that served as her dress to reveal skimpy lime green bikinis that screamed under the sun.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, gathering the picnic basket and looking for a spot.

"What's unbelievable?" she inquired, dropping onto her knees and sighing. Michael saw the space she had chosen. It was shaded by a small palm tree and the sand was mostly clear of pebbles and shells. A good place. Almost like she knew exactly which area in the island was good for picnics and such.

He put down the basket and cursed. "I didn't bring a blanket."

"You wanted a picnic and you didn't bring a blanket," she said slowly, like she was talking to an idiot. He didn't want to tell that he hadn't planned on going this far.

He merely shrugged. "It looks clean anyway." Michael sat down, folding his legs under him.

Maria just laid down on the grass and bent her knees. "So what've you got?"

"Bread," he said. "And cheese."

"A gourmet!" she scoffed.

"I have ham and other cold meats. I don't know! I just loaded up on the food in my fridge."

Maria shook her head in exasperation. He frowned at the stirring he felt when he saw the way her hair spread out around her head in the sand. She shouldn't complain so much. He saved her from his brat of a brother. Speaking of whom.

"What's wrong with that punk? Why were you crying?" he demanded. Maria regarded him by cocking open one eye.

"And who gave you the right to dig through my private life?" Michael rolled his eyes and lay down beside her. The sand was getting under his shirt, so he sat up and shrugged it off before lying back down.

"I think you did when you nagged with questions about mine earlier."

"Oh stuff it," she grumbled. "Just coz I went here with you, it doesn't mean that we're friends. I'm just waiting for Billy to cool down a bit."

"And once more I ask, what's up his butt?" Suddenly, his eyes cleared. "The stuff you brought over! Those are his, aren't they?"

"No!"

His gaze was boring into her, and she began to grow uncomfortable. And it so wasn't because of the lie. It was because he was smirking, and knowing, and arrogant. It was because he was lying down next to her only in his pants, and she was wearing skimpy lime green bikini. Wait! She was so not sexually attracted to the man. This was a job. He was a job she had to do! AGH! That did NOT sound right. He wasn't someone she had to do. Oh crap, telling the truth is easier here. Maria was disgusted at herself. She's not being a very good spy.

"Fine! It was supposed to be his, but those are brand new clothes. He didn't buy them."

"Did you?" Michael pressed.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "No." Maria sighed. "But he has them because of me." Billy wouldn't think of buying these for himself. He's too cheap. He had to be provided with supplies so it would be believable that she was his sister.

"A friend of yours bought them?"

Oh right. That bastard? King Max was so not her friend. "Not exactly a friend." Alex would have a conniption when he found out she's working for Max. But what choice did she have? They can easily, and legally, kill Alex if she didn't cooperate.

"Boyfriend?" Strangely enough, he was deflated at the prospect.

"God, no!" she gasped. Maria shuddered at the thought of letting Max touch her. She'd be less disgusted with Billy's hands on her than Max's, and Billy was a dog, an animal, a lowlife. "Let it go, will you?"

Michael didn't respond. In fact, Maria shivered at the loss of warmth when he moved up from her side. She didn't care if he didn't want to be so close to her. She was here to finish a job and retrieve her brother. And then unexpectedly, he touched her shoulder. She turned and saw the sandwich he was offering. She looked up at the guy, who was still smirking that irritating smirk.

"I promised you a picnic, so you might as well get some food."

She decided to tell him that she wasn't hungry at all. But her stomach rumbled loudly, and she had no choice but accept the food with a red face. She munched on the sandwich in silence. She watched him make himself one, and they both settled back to watch the waves. Since he was the one who made the sandwiches, Maria opened the wine bottle and handed him a glass. Thank heavens he thought of that! 

She was getting chills thinking of putting the bottle to her lips after his had touched it. She highly doubted the chills were from revulsion though. Quite the opposite.

"So," she began, finishing off the sandwich, "for something so simple that didn't taste half bad. But maybe next time I'll prepare the food." Michael glanced at the harpy dumbstruck. "I'll see you maybe tomorrow?" Her voice was softer now, almost like she was unsure. He nodded, still unable to speak. "Like eleven," Maria continued. "So we can take out lunch here. And wear some of the stuff I gave you. The lighter your clothes are, the better you'll row." Maybe I'll see you row naked, bronzed, rippling.. Shuddup!

"Kay," he said. Now he was confused. What strategy should be applied at times like this? Michael merely stared at the sand darkening whenever the water lapped over it.


	6. Warrior is Exile 5

Part 5

The days folded into the next, and the next and the next, until they lapsed into the routine of meeting at the shore at precisely thirty minutes before noon. Michael would then row them to the smaller island. On the third day Maria noticed Michael's arms growing red from the sun. So on the fourth day she came bearing an umbrella to hold over him. Maria and Michael grew comfortable with each other. They fought a lot, but their voices lost their edge. Instead there were softer looks, even when they glared at each other.

"What the hell is this, Maria?" he demanded on the fifth day. Maria, who had become used to Michael's complaints about the lunch she packed every day, didn't even bother to look up from the book she brought with her. She wasn't trying to be rude by reading a romance while they were eating. She just really wanted to finish it. And Billy's constant nagging and other unpleasant actions prevented her from settling in bed, curled up with a good love story. With Michael she was pretty surprised. When he saw that she wanted to read, he had shrugged and sat beside her quietly, not disturbing her at all, looking at her often but not speaking.

"I asked you something, Maria."

She retorted, still not taking her eyes from the line she was on, "Veggies, Michael. They're called veggies."

"These are vegetables, that's what they are!"

"That's what I said," she replied lightly.

"Veggies. What, are you in high school?! And why would you put friggin' greens on my food? I'm a meat man."

Finally, her attention flew from the page of the book, where the hero was romancing the heroine at the edge of the cliff, to Michael.

"Oh yeah," she teased. "Definitely meaty." To her utter shock and hilarity, his cheeks burned. "Are you blushing?" she demanded. Maria dropped her pocketbook on the sand and scooted closer to Michael. "Oh my God, Michael Guerin, you're blushing!"

"Stop it, Maria. I'm eating your greens, all right." She knew when to stop. It was cool to be delighted to his utter embarrassment, but she knew enough not to push Michael. He might close up on her. Billy would be so happy with that. She breaks through the guy's barriers and she scares him away. Maria sighed. Billy had been insistent lately. He'd been asking for information she gleaned from Michael. But Maria was keeping silent, holding him off by saying that she didn't know any secrets, that Michael doesn't say anything when they're out together. So far she'd been successful, but she was afraid that Max would get pissed and order Billy to force the information out of her. She'd seen Billy work his magic before. After ripping each and every shred of pertinent data from his victim, the victim had been slack and unresponsive for days. Mind rape, she remembered it called. Maria was so scared of it she didn't know whether she would betray Michael or not, just so Billy wouldn't have to do it to her. And the way he looked at her. Maria tamped down a shiver of revulsion. Earlier today while she was preparing lunch 

for her and Michael, she turned around and almost squealed in fear. He was staring at her, expressionless. Just staring. The look in his face was scary. Maria prayed she would never see it again.

"Billy, don't do that!" she had said.

He merely grinned humorlessly. "Do what? Look at you. Don't forget my role in this, Maria. I'm here to watch you." Maria didn't say anything, merely packed the food into a basket. His voice hardened. "It's been a week and a half, Maria. The King wants results. What did he tell you about his plans?"

"For the last time, Billy, Michael doesn't talk about his plans to me. I'm just some random woman he met while in exile! He won't tell me any of his political dreams or even what his stand is."

"Feel it, Maria. Aren't you good at that? What do you feel about him?" Maria's mouth opened and closed. What did she feel about Prince Michael? Indifference. What did she feel about Michael? Oh. What she did feel about him! A shiver so unlike the shiver of revulsion she felt whenever she saw Billy looking at her from under his hooded eyes. What did she feel about him? Comfort. As if for the first time since Alex was reported missing from battle, for the first time since she was forcibly taken from the team searching her brother, she could sleep and forget everything else. She could sit without being wary that she might get hurt.

To her surprise, Maria found she trusted this man, who has been for years the general leading the war against her people. "I feel. that Max cannot possibly be right," she said carefully. "The man is too loyal for what he suspects. Your king, Billy, is paranoid. And shame on him. Prince Michael would give his life for him."

Billy's smirk riled her. "And you got this from looking at the man."

"Yes, Billy. Do you doubt me?"

"Go. Get some oral evidence. Your instincts aren't enough. Max wants the answers soon."

"This is stupid! I don't care for your kingdom at all, but for the record, Billy, your king's decision will kill his own people. I'm an educated woman. You know that. I know that Prince Michael is the best d.amn fighter and strategist you've ever had, and your king has taken him out of duty and thrown him out here like so much garbage just because he's scared of something that doesn't exist."

"That's-"

"Shut up, Billy! I'm not one of you," she said slowly, like she was talking to an idiot, "so I'm not committing treason. God, you take your enemy's sister and expect her not to talk against your king?!" Billy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Maria's panicked eyes met his.

"You're hurting me," she gritted out.

"Good." He tightened his hands and dug his fingers into her skin, forcing her to screw her eyes tight against the pain. After long arduous minutes, he let go, and Maria rubbed her arm to get the circulation back. "Now go, Maria. Get what the king wants and this will be over."

Michael nudged Maria with his foot. "Hey, you're zoning out on me?" he teased.

Maria drew her leg away sharply, reflexively protecting herself from threat of pain. She released her breath slowly when she realized she was with Michael. She was safe. She knew she'll always be safe with Michael, no matter what. "Sorry."

"What's up?"

She shook her head.

"Something's up." Maria denied it again.

"You're not wearing your bikinis. I was looking forward to see you in them." She didn't even smile at the obvious flirtation. "Maria, I didn't hate lunch, even with the greens," he said, fishing for a laugh, or even a softening in her jaw. Michael frowned and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "Well whatever it is, it's going to be okay." And then he squeezed her arm to comfort her. Maria yelped. His brows drawn together, Michael carefully folded up her sleeve in spite of her protests and sucked in his breath. He cursed. Maria was looking away from him. He firmly made her face him by placing firm fingers on her chin. She'd never seen him this angry. There was a quiet fury surging inside him. "We'll go back at sunset." He didn't say anything else. Carefully, he tucked her under his chin and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.


	7. Warrior in Exile 6

Part 6

He had never been more comfortable in his entire life. He had never slept so well. As a soldier he was used to sleeping lightly, and to wake at the slightest noise. He had never felt so safe before, and he was with a woman he barely knew. Michael wanted to just continue sleeping. He didn't want to wake up. With Maria in his arms, soft and as uncaring about the world as he was, he really wasn't concerned if the two of them just lay in the sand entwined forever. But the irritating cold droplets of water wouldn't cease, even though he cursed mutely. He found it funny that he would mutter voiceless oaths just so he wouldn't wake one woman. When the raindrops didn't stop, Michael groaned and decided he better get up. He cracked open one eye and peeked at the water. And then he was wide awake.

There it was. The dark whirling wind and water whizzing offshore. It was whirling and screaming then whistling. The eye of the storm was only several yards away.

As much as he hated to wake Maria, he figured it might be better for her being wakened now than later when they were trapped between a possible tidal wave and falling coconuts and timber. "Maria," he said urgently, shaking her.

"Ummm," she moaned. And then she delved deeper into his arms. Michael felt a rush of something warm and almost fluid in his chest, spreading through his limbs and pulling the muscles of his face into something like a smile.

Whatever it was, it felt good. But it was also dangerous. It was making him want to stay here and sleep with her and to hell with the storm. "No, no, Maria. You have to get up."

They fell asleep around one earlier, right after eating. And by the looks of it, it was almost night. Of course he couldn't be too sure since the heavy clouds obviously darkened the sky. "We're going to be drenched."

"You'll look good drenched," she murmured, still burrowing deeper.

Those muscles were pulling his mouth wider at the sides, for a bigger smile. "Yeah well let's test that theory in the privacy of my cabin, okay? Right now I don't appreciate the idea of getting wet in the middle of something so natural and possibly deadly." He didn't know what she'd been doing last night for her to be this sleepy. Maria just won't wake up.

Taking matters into his own hands, he slipped one arm under her knees and the other just below her shoulders and lifted her up in his arms. He turned around and cursed at the sight of the rapidly closing in typhoon. Michael started running as the rain started falling heavier. Finally, Maria sputtered in his arms. He was glad she decided to wake up before she drowned in rainwater. "Michael!"

"Welcome to the land of the living," he grinned.

"It's raining!"

"You noticed."

"It's so cold." Michael lifted her higher up his chest and kissed her forehead again. He was getting awfully chummy today. Not that she minded really. Actually she wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for 

the whole her-own-existence-to-him- was-a-lie-formulated-by-his-king-and-best-friend-who-suspected-him-of- treason deal. But then every beginning couple had problems, didn't they?

"So maybe you'll let me walk now. Or should I say run?"

He shook his head. "No. We'll make it in better time with me running and you just staying put right there."

"Are you sure?" she asked, uncertain. She wasn't exactly a waif.

"Well no." He paused. "You could do something to make things better."

"What is it?"

"Put your arms around my neck." Maria fought a smile and complied. Soon they arrived at a form of shelter. It was actually a nice looking twig house she hadn't seen before. "I've been building some sort of hut for us for the next time we went here. I'm not even halfway done. But it'll keep the chill out."

She looked at the pathetic little hut doubtfully. "Will it hold against the rain?"

"Great thing about vegetation like this, Maria, is that this deep into the forest, you don't even notice the rain. We're protected here." The two of them crawled into the small opening.

Maria liked the sound of that. It's almost like they're Adam and Eve. The only two people in existence. "Like we're in our own world?"

"Pretty much."

The storm continued into the night, and the pouncing rain hardly touched them then. Still wet from their mad dash (or rather Michael's mad dash) from the sand, Michael reached over and wiped Maria's cheek with his hand. Maria thanked him and decided to offer the same service to him. She scooted closer and stared at the droplets of water rolling from his hairline down his face. Maria caught one from his chin with the tip of her tongue. She followed the trail up, passing over his full lips and then he cheek, over his eye which drifted shut at the sensation.

"Maria," he whispered over the rumble of the thunder.

She struggled to slip off his shirt and revealed the glistening skin of his chest. Her eyes gleamed as she reached to touch him. "Yes, Michael?" was her only reply, before her mouth was crushed by Michael's seeking lips. It was a crime how bright and warm the sunlight that fell over their naked bodies the morning after was. Neither wanted to wake up and face the fact that they were actually not in a world all their own, and that they eventually had to go back. "Why can't we stay here? We've got a house," Maria said, pointing to the tied up twig walls around them. "And we have all we can eat here. We'll go on a fruit and fish diet," she finished lamely, knowing while she spoke how stupid her idea was. She was just a drowning woman, holding on to whatever to remain afloat.

"You know we can't do that, Maria," he said softly, taking her chin in his hand and dropping a kiss on her lips. "I need to be there when Max realizes that I will never marry his sister whatever he says. I have to be there on call because my country needs me. When he calls, I have to answer."

"I know," she sighed.

If only you knew.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened to your arm?"

Spitefully, she bit out, "Asshole Billy! I'm scared of him. He can hurt me and he won't care. He looks at me like."

"He did this to you? He's your brother!"

She was tempted to tell him everything. That he's not her brother. That she just wants out. But then an image of her real brother comes to her, and she knows she has to remain mum a little while longer. Alex's life depended on it.

"Forget it," she muttered. "Let's go back now." Maria stood up abruptly and walked away. "Maria."

"Let's go, Michael."

"Maria."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Maria."

She whirled around. "What, Michael?! What!"

He was holding up her shirt. "You wanna get dressed first. The sun's gonna be a bitch on your skin if you don't."


	8. Warrior in Exile 7

Part 7

He had never been more comfortable in his entire life. He had never slept so well. As a soldier he was used to sleeping lightly, and to wake at the slightest noise. He had never felt so safe before, and he was with a woman he barely knew.

Michael wanted to just continue sleeping. He didn't want to wake up. With Maria in his arms, soft and as uncaring about the world as he was, he really wasn't concerned if the two of them just lay in the sand entwined forever.

But the irritating cold droplets of water wouldn't cease, even though he cursed mutely. He found it funny that he would mutter voiceless oaths just so he wouldn't wake one woman. When the raindrops didn't stop, Michael groaned and decided he better get up. He cracked open one eye and peeked at the water. And then he was wide awake. There it was. The dark whirling wind and water whizzing offshore. It was whirling and screaming then whistling. The eye of the storm was only several yards away.

As much as he hated to wake Maria, he figured it might be better for her being wakened now than later when they were trapped between a possible tidal wave and falling coconuts and timber.

"Maria," he said urgently, shaking her.

"Ummm," she moaned. And then she delved deeper into his arms. Michael felt a rush of something warm and almost fluid in his chest, spreading through his limbs and pulling the muscles of his face into something like a smile. Whatever it was, it felt good. But it was also dangerous. It was making him want to stay here and sleep with her and to hell with the storm.

"No, no, Maria. You have to get up." They fell asleep around one earlier, right after eating. And by the looks of it, it was almost night. Of course he couldn't be too sure since the heavy clouds obviously darkened the sky. "We're going to be drenched."

"You'll look good drenched," she murmured, still burrowing deeper.

Those muscles were pulling his mouth wider at the sides, for a bigger smile. "Yeah well let's test that theory in the privacy of my cabin, okay? Right now I don't appreciate the idea of getting wet in the middle of something so natural and possibly deadly."

He didn't know what she'd been doing last night for her to be this sleepy. Maria just won't wake up. Taking matters into his own hands, he slipped one arm under her knees and the other just below her shoulders and lifted her up in his arms. He turned around and cursed at the sight of the rapidly closing in typhoon.

Michael started running as the rain started falling heavier. Finally, Maria sputtered in his 

arms. He was glad she decided to wake up before she drowned in rainwater. "Michael!"

"Welcome to the land of the living," he grinned.

"It's raining!"

"You noticed."

"It's so cold."

Michael lifted her higher up his chest and kissed her forehead again. He was getting awfully chummy today. Not that she minded really. Actually she wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the whole her-own-existence-to-him-was-a-lie-formulated-by-his-king-and-best-friend-who-suspected-him-of-treason deal. But then every beginning couple had problems, didn't they?

"So maybe you'll let me walk now. Or should I say run?"

He shook his head. "No. We'll make it in better time with me running and you just staying put right there."

"Are you sure?" she asked, uncertain. She wasn't exactly a waif.

"Well no." He paused. "You could do something to make things better."

"What is it?"

"Put your arms around my neck."

Maria fought a smile and complied. Soon they arrived at a form of shelter. It was actually a nice looking twig house she hadn't seen before.

"I've been building some sort of hut for us for the next time we went here. I'm not even halfway done. But it'll keep the chill out."

She looked at the pathetic little hut doubtfully. "Will it hold against the rain?"

"Great thing about vegetation like this, Maria, is that this deep into the forest, you don't even notice the rain. We're protected here." The two of them crawled into the small opening.

Maria liked the sound of that. It's almost like they're Adam and Eve. The only two people in existence. "Like we're in our own world?"

"Pretty much."

The storm continued into the night, and the pouncing rain hardly touched them then. Still wet from their mad dash (or rather Michael's mad dash) from the sand, Michael reached over and wiped Maria's cheek with his hand. Maria thanked him and decided to offer the same service to him. She scooted closer and stared at the droplets of water rolling from his hairline down his face. Maria caught one from his chin with the tip of her tongue. She followed the trail up, passing over his full lips and then he cheek, over his eye which drifted shut at the sensation.

"Maria," he whispered over the rumble of the thunder.

She struggled to slip off his shirt and revealed the glistening skin of his chest. Her eyes gleamed as she reached to touch him. "Yes, Michael?" was her only reply, before her mouth was crushed by Michael's seeking lips.

It was a crime how bright and warm the sunlight that fell over their naked bodies the morning after was. Neither wanted to wake up and face the fact that they were actually not in a world all their own, and that they eventually had to go back.

"Why can't we stay here? We've got a house," Maria said, pointing to the tied up twig walls around them. "And we have all we can eat here. We'll go on a fruit and fish diet," she finished lamely, knowing while she spoke how stupid her idea was. She was just a drowning woman, holding on to whatever to remain afloat.

"You know we can't do that, Maria," he said softly, taking her chin in his hand and dropping a kiss on her lips. "I need to be there when Max realizes that I will never marry his sister whatever he says. I have to be there on call because my country needs me. When he calls, I have to answer."

"I know," she sighed. If only you knew.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened to your arm?"

Spitefully, she bit out, "As.shole Billy! He… I'm scared of him. He can hurt me and he won't care. He looks at me like…"

"He did this to you? He's your brother!"

She was tempted to tell him everything. That he's not her brother. That she just wants out. But then an image of her real brother comes to her, and she knows she has to remain mum a little while longer. Alex's life depended on it.

"Forget it," she muttered. "Let's go back now." Maria stood up abruptly and walked away.

"Maria."  


"Let's go, Michael."

"Maria."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Maria."

She whirled around. "What, Michael?! What!"

He was holding up her shirt. "You wanna get dressed first. The sun's gonna be a bitch on your skin if you don't."


	9. Warrior in Exile 8

Part 8

They stopped in front of the cabin Maria shared with Billy. All the way back, neither spoke to the other. It was a tense trip, and Michael missed the comfortable silence they had. How could he be missing it this much when he'd only just discovered it?

"So, ummm, I'm going," she told him, and turned to go.

Michael watched Maria's almost hesitating progress towards the house. He wanted to call to her. One beautiful night can't end like this. What they shared had been too wonderful to throw away.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He'd always had trouble voicing out emotions that started so deep. Not that he'd had much experience. He'd loved few women in his life. His best friend Liz, whom he loved like a sister. He'd loved Princess Isabel, with a love as abiding and loyal as that of a soldier to the monarch he was protecting. They were so different from that which he felt for Maria—although she was rapidly becoming also his best friend, and he was beginning to feel the same responsibility to her as he did to Isabel. Perhaps the closest he had felt to another was the love he bore Tess, the beautiful creature who lit up his youthful fantasies. Had he not been the general of Max's army, he would have married her long before. For years he'd not known any woman who made him feel… desire.

But even Tess can't compare anymore. Then again, young love and a love you discover as a man are two entirely different concepts. Neither is higher than the other, he supposed.

He followed Maria and took hold of her elbow. She looked up at him but still he didn't say anything. Instead, he chose not to verbalize what he wanted. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her in the direction of his cabin.

For a few days Maria stayed over at Michael's. Billy never came looking for Maria, so she decided to go over there and pick up some of her clothes.

Granted, he wasn't too happy about it. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "You can't go over there!"

"Michael, I don't have anymore clothes," she told him rationally. "I'm just dropping over to get some. I don't even have undergarments. I can't go commando in your stuff all the time."

"I don't see any problem with it."

"Oh you wouldn't!" And then she walked over to where he was looking like a kid whose candy got stolen. "I'm coming back, Michael. I swear."

He sighed and pulled her between his legs. Maria ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head back to look into his eyes. If she didn't love him so much now, she'd be cursing the day she met him. This utterly irritating guy managed to get under defenses she should have really sealed. She was really afraid she was going to hate him when he caused her to lose Alex.

"I'm coming with you."

She shook her head. "Stay here and wait for Max to call, okay? I l—I'll be quick."

After she left, Michael debated on stalking her. He decided against it. If she caught him, she'd withhold his privileges. And after a week of sleeping with her in his arms, he really didn't want that luxury taken away.

The knock on the door brought him up. Maria wouldn't be knocking. The past few days had seen them settle into such a normal life—almost like a married one. The more he thought it over, the more he realized how married they acted. Well, that solved one of his problems if ever. If he married Maria, Max wouldn't be able to hold up the Isabel card any longer. Again his feelings warred. Tess… Tess who never said no. Tess whose smiling memories lit up the cold dark nights in the field. He stood up to answer the knock that he had nearly forgotten.

"Maria, why didn't you just come in?" And then he spotted the familiar face on the other side of the door.

"And who's Maria?" the doe-eyed girl asked.

"Liz?!"

She stepped inside, without waiting for an invitation, and dropped her bags on the floor. "Hello, Michael." Liz threw her arms around her best friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, silly. Did you think I'd let the gorgeous if rather stubborn king throw you away just like that?" She grinned. "Now who's Maria?"

Michael was happy to see Liz again. But somehow that was overwhelmed by the disappointment that he and Maria wouldn't be free to do what they wanted in their cabin.

The door swung open. "Michael, I'm home!" she yelled, grinning at the cheesy line. She strode over to him and wrapped her arms about his neck. "So did you miss me?" she whispered, drawing him down for a kiss.

Liz flew right out of his mind. Michael deepened the kiss, and to hell with unwanted, uninvited visitors who were not wanted or invited. This was their cabin and they can suck face all they wanted. "Missed you so much," he responded.  


Liz cleared her throat, and Maria whirled around. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know Michael had a visitor. I'm Maria." She extended her hand.

The other girl took it with a smile. "So you're Maria."

"Oh I don't think Michael talked about me."

Liz's brow arched. "No he didn't."

"Liz, why don't you take that room? Unpack your bags and we'll meet up later," Michael suggested.

"This is a two-bedroom cabin, Michael," she emphasized, a little miffed that he wasn't as enthusiastic about her arrival as he should have been.

Michael took the clothes Maria brought with her and walked towards his bedroom. "Your point being?"

Maria smiled apologetically at Liz. "I'll go in half an hour and take a walk. You two can catch up later."


	10. Warrior in Exile 9

Part 9

After Maria had left, Liz took the opportunity to come to Michael. He must have questions for her. It was better that she come looking for him before he gets pissed. A pissed Michael was a fearsome Michael. Years of being his friend had marked that in her brain.

"So how's life in exile treating you?" she asked lightly.

"Makes me want to plant my foot on Max's ass," was his answer.

"Well you don't look like you're suffering, at least."

Michael raised his brows in question. "What do you mean?"

"If the stubborn king didn't throw you out here, would you have met that blonde that just blew out of here?"

He'd never been comfortable showing vulnerability before. And to him, other people knowing that he was this in love with someone was a vulnerability. He sought a way to change the topic. "How's Tess?"

"Oh." Liz shifted uncomfortable in her chair. "She's fine."

"Did she get my letter?"

"Well she didn't really find something there she didn't know before. Your exile was the talk of the kingdom."

"Is she coming?" he inquired.

"No."

Michael frowned. Liz was so easy to read she was like a pre school textbook. "Why isn't she coming?"

"Tess is… Tess got engaged, Michael," Liz informed him with much reluctance. When Michael didn't say anything, she continued, "I'm sorry."

"I suppose she married that Valenti. She didn't even other to get someone who ranked higher than me." He laughed humorlessly. "But then no other man back home would rank higher than me, other than Maxwell." Liz didn't respond. At that, Michael looked up and realization dawned. "That bastard! That's why he sent me here."

"No!" Liz denied. "Tess… She… They didn't mean to. You wrote to her and she loves you so much you know that and she went to Max to talk some sense into him and… Well… They just—"  


Michael snorted. "Fell in love."

"It's true!"

"She'd been mine for years and she takes one look at the king and figures out she can't live without him? Hardly possible. People don't fall in love just like that. Traitors, both of them!"

"Look, Michael—"

He got up and grabbed a jacket from the chair. "I'm going out. Just go to sleep and get some rest, Liz."

When he turned, he saw Maria at the door, smiling sympathetically at him. How much she'd heard, he didn't know. All he knew was that she extended her hand to him and walked with him, barefoot, on the sand. He tried to think of a way to explain to her about Tess, about Max, about Liz, about Isabel.

"So I didn't get to tell you," she began. Maybe she was as hesitant as he was to introduce the subject. "Earlier, I found a note at our cabin. Billy went for some supplies. He'll be back in a couple of days. So I'll have to be there by then."

His hold on her tightened. "Don't."

"I have to, Michael."

"No, you don't. You can choose to stay with me. You can agree when I ask you to marry me."

Maria bit her lip. "And maybe I can say no."

He turned to her in disbelief. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "Michael, I don't want you to make the mistake of asking a woman to marry you, just because the girl you love just got engaged. I'm not trapping you like that," she told him. It would be so much more complicated to do her job. It's already a minus point against her that she fell in love with the guy, gave him her virginity. It's a whole thousand more points against her if she married him. It's like signing Alex's death warrant.

"You think this is about Tess," he stated.

"Isn't it?"

"This is about you and me!"

"Really?" she challenged. "Then why only now, Michael? Now when Liz came and told you about Tess and Max."

"Why now? I've been thinking about this since… Maybe since the day we met! It's just that you told me you're leaving me now."

She sighed. And then Maria moved close to him and laid her head on his chest. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, nervous.

"Yeah. Come on, Michael. Let's go back and lie down. I'm tired." She yawned. "Let's just set the date tomorrow."

His grin was wide as he led her back to their bedroom, overshadowing the frown marring Liz's eyebrows as she watched them. He simply had no time nor interest to ask Liz why she seemed so worried, or what the slip of paper she was clutching in her hand was.

Liz reread the piece of paper. And then her eyes drifted towards the closed door of Michael's bedroom. She could hear the muffled giggles that grated at her ears.

Maria was more than what she appeared. She was hiding something from Michael. And Liz would be d.amned before she let another bitch hurt her friend. Tomorrow she and Michael needed to talk seriously. She had important news to share.

Michael was sleeping with the enemy.

And the queen of all s.hits… he seems to be enjoying it! Liz thought, and slammed into her own assigned room. She held the pillow over her head to drown out the semi-loud noises coming from the rather active 'rest' those two were doing.


	11. Warrior in Exile 10

Part 10

Two months later

Liz watched the two lovers say goodbye at the door. The way their hands lingered on the other's skin was glaringly obvious. She was irritated by Maria's smile, and the utter lack of insincerity that radiated from her. She was a fantastic actress. That much she had to give her. She actually seemed to genuinely care, but Liz knew that was false.

Finally, after maybe half an hour of nips and kisses, Maria left. Liz had a ready smile for her best friend. "Where's she going?" Michael shrugged. "You don't know?"

"I don't keep tabs on her Liz. You've been here long enough to know that she goes off on her own sometimes."

Liz slid a cup of coffee to Michael. "With your situation now, maybe you should rethink that."

He raised the cup to his lips and blew on it. And then he took a sip. "What do you mean, Liz? Spill it out, woman. You've got something to say."

"I'm just saying… You're not exactly the great invincible general here, Michael. You're not even a prince. Right now, you're an exile, out of favor with your king—"

"Because he's a pansy ass girlfriend stealer who had to kick me out of the state so he'll be sure Tess won't get a good look at me on their wedding day and back the hell off."

Liz glared at her friend and shushed him with a hand. "As I was telling you before you rudely interrupted… You're not some bigshot here. You're very vulnerable. You shouldn't trust anyone."

"What are you saying?" Michael chuckled. "I shouldn't trust Maria?"

Liz put her cup on the table and leaned forward. "Yes. You've only met her. And while I can't do anything with your relationship with her, I can tell you this… Maria is not who she seems."

"Are you crazy?" Michael laughed a little. "I can trust her. She won't hurt a fly."

"No. But you can trust me. Twenty years, Michael. You know me enough to know I only care about you being safe."

Michael shook his head. "Liz… I thought you understood—"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. "This isn't about that anymore, Michael!" she protested.

"Well what am I supposed to think?" he demanded. "You waltz in here uninvited, are unfriendly to a woman I've fallen in love with, tells me not to trust that same woman… What should I think, Liz, but that you still haven't accepted that we're… we'll never be more than what we are now."

She dropped his hand. "This has nothing to do with that, Michael. I understood. But you can't take away the fact that I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

He massaged his temples and took deep breaths. "I love you, Liz." She looked up at him with shining eyes. "But it won't happen. I'm in love with Maria. And Liz, I won't talk about this with you." He stood up to leave. "We'll hurt each other too much with words we do mean."

She watched him turn to their bedroom, and Liz knew she had to say something or she'll lose him forever. "Michael!"

He should've have turned then. He knew he was going to regret that decision, but he owed it to Liz. She was right. She had been her best friend for the longest time. It wasn't her fault that he found someone he could love, and replaced the friend he'd been closest to since childhood. "Yeah?"

From her pocket she drew out a few slips of paper. She walked towards him and presented it to him. "Almost everyday Maria has left at precisely 8 am. I followed her a few weeks ago and found her meeting some guy down the beach."

"Probably her brother," he said. With reluctance he took the notes from Liz.

"Billy."

"How did you—" He read the first note, and then quickly turned to the other and the other and the other.

"That's right, Michael. Lieutenant William Darden. You must recognize the name. He's part of the army. Now what is he doing here on the island you're exiled in? And what are those notes doing in Maria's bag? And Michael… why are they pretending to be siblings?"

He met Liz's gaze, and he saw hers full of pity and understanding.

"She's not who she says she is."

"She's—"

"She's been using you," she said. "She's after you, and she even slept with you to do it. She's no better than a whore!"

"Shut up!"  


Liz drew up and caught her breath, praying nothing exploded. Michael has always been careful with his strength, but she didn't know how far she's driven him. Maybe she shouldn't have… No! Michael was her best friend. He needed to know.

"Just go," he said hoarsely. "Leave, Liz."

"Maybe you need to talk to someone—"

"Just go!" he yelled. "Get out of here."

"Michael—"

"Before I hurt anyone."

"Fine," she whispered. She walked out of the cabin and out the beach.


	12. Warrior in Exile 11

Part 11

Maria strolled into the cabin with a smile on her face. The sun was warm outside, not at all too hot to burn the skin. She should invite Michael for a quick trip to their island, see if the hut frame still stood and maybe relive the last time they were there. That was quite an experience, she thought, blushing.

It was so pleasant out that she immediately felt the tense atmosphere inside the kitchen when she stepped in. There she saw Michael sitting still, staring into the black liquid inside his mug.

He looked up at her when she stopped before him. "Where were you?"

Maria let the rather abrupt question pass. "Walking." She started to smile but saw him take a sheaf of note papers from the table and hold it up.

"What are these, Maria?" She couldn't think of a way to answer. "Is it true?" His voice was getting harder with every syllable, and for the first time since they met, she was afraid. "Are you betraying me?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Michael…"

"It's true, isn't it?" he exploded. "You've been lying to me all along. Who are you?"

"I thought I was going to be Maria Guerin," she said softly.

Michael was hurting too much to listen, or even to hear her. He thought he had found the perfect match for him. And to find her here, so far from home. It was almost as if for the first time in a long while of killing and watching his men get killed, for the first time… he was blessed. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and pushed his chair back, sending his chair crashing down. Maria winced and warily watched him stride to the window.

She approached him carefully. The last months she knew him, she could always calm him when he was tense with a touch above his heart. The contact seemed to ease the emotions they felt for one another to their partner, and with the silent proclamation of love he was relaxed.

So Maria went to him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder, urging him to look at her. She could not understand why she was suddenly so afraid. It wasn't right--this being afraid of him. Michael would never hurt her for the world.

"I love you," she whispered. "You know how much."

Please be angry. I can handle angry. But I can't handle this. His eyes were hurting so much. She did this to him.

"No. I don't. Because I don't know who the h-ell you are!"

"Mi—" Suddenly he grabbed her arms and pressed her body close to his, not in passion like he always did. She gasped in surprise, but didn't struggle.

"Are you a vacationer?"

"No."

"Did we meet by accident?"

"No," she answered again.

"Were you sent to spy on me?"

"Yes, but Michael listen to me—"

And then his large hand closed over her face. His palm pressed her lips painfully into her teeth, his fingers splayed over her nose, her cheek and eyes. "I'll speak now," he gritted silently. "You answer only when asked. I'm not going to hear anymore of your lies."

A gasp of shock from the doorway caught Maria's attention. She turned her gaze towards Liz standing there, watching. Of course. Maria knew the moment Liz arrived everything would change.

"Who are you?" he asked, without any inflection. And then he lifted his palm to let her speak.

Maria moistened her lips. Her eyes shifted back to Michael. She showed him all the regret and the apology in her green gaze. She wanted to say so much, to explain, to ask for help. But he only asked for an answer. Maybe she can get some in… "Maria Whitman," she said slowly, drawing out the syllables, tasting her tears on her tongue now.

"Princess," she heard Liz whisper in amazement.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Maria continued. "My bro—"

The hand that once covered her mouth flexed and stiffened, effectively commanding for silence. Without a word, he turned to leave.

Liz shook her head at the blonde staring into the direction Michael had vanished. "You used your own body to spy for your brother," Liz stated in wonder. "You used my best friend. You Terrans have no sense of propriety or even pride. You're a Princess!"

Maria bit her lip and stalked over to where the smaller girl stood looking at her disdainfully. "Us Terrans?! Us Terrans," she repeated. " We have everything you Antarians don't! We 

have love and integrity. Something your people won't ever have!"

"Integrity?" Liz spat.

"I'm doing this to save my brother! And your king blackmailed me into spying on his own best friend. Where's the integrity in that? There are a dozen things wrong there."

Max… "You hurt Michael," Liz said, less harshly now.

Maria brushed her tears away with her palm. "Screw this! Alex will understand." She ran towards the door. She had to tell Michael. And if Max would go after Alex for this then so be it. Her brother had always said, that above everything was love.

In her haste, she tripped over the protruding bamboo and fell down the hard smooth steps. "Maria!" Liz cried from the top step. Maria didn't move. She remained lying there, and Liz hurried down and knelt beside her. She couldn't understand why Maria didn't get up. "Do you need help?"

"I'm bleeding," Maria whispered.

Liz looked over her for scraped and cuts. There was none. "No you're not. You're probably just sore. I'll help you up." She caught the other girl under her elbows and pulled her up. Maria staggered to her feet, but remained bent at the waist, clutching Liz bitingly. "Maria—"

"Oh God," Maria whispered. "I'm bleeding…"

She was going into some sort of shock. Her lips were pale, as was her skin. "You're not."

"Liz, I'm bleeding vaginally. I was going to have Michael's baby."

He was going to kick the door in and then drag Billy to the beach. He was going to drown him and bury him in the sand. And then the little crabs would eat his corpse out come low tide. He was going to let out some steam. And what better way than to kill the # who hurt a girl he was actually working for.

When he neared the cabin he heard raised voices, familiar.

"Useless! I sent you out here to do a simple job and you can't even deliver?"

"What can I do if she thinks she's in love with the guy? She won't tell me anything! He's got her wrapped around his friggin' pinky!"

"Stop it! Let go. For the last time, Max, Michael is not betraying you. He's the most loyal man you've got. He's your best friend!"  


"This isn't any of your business, Isabel. And why won't he marry you? Ever think about that?"

"Max, can't you just accept the fact that we're not in love?"

"Billy. For once do something right. Call home. Tell them to execute the Terran king."

"For God's sake, Max!" Isabel screamed.

Michael head was whirling. Max sent spies after him. After more than two decades of friendship, he would suspect him of treachery. He slammed into the cabin and pulled the phone from Billy. He grabbed Billy's head and rammed it into the wall.

He turned to Max. "After everything—"

"Michael."

"Isabel, go home and free Whitman."

Isabel glanced towards her brother, who was sending her pleading looks. "I love you, Max. But you deserve this. See you, Michael." She grabbed her purse and fled the cabin.


	13. Warrior in Exile 12

Part 12

Michael rubbed his face tiredly as he walked the distance to his cabin. His mind was busy thinking of words to tell her. Were there even sufficient words to apologize? It was so clear now. And it was all because of Max.

How could one man, who wasn't even that tall, have that much insecurity inside and not burst with it?

This was what he had to do. Go back. See Maria. Kiss Maria. Apologize to Maria. Kiss Maria. He hoped she let him kiss her. He should probably insert kneel down and beg somewhere there.

He hoped Isabel was taking care of freeing Alex. That much they owed them for all they put their princess through.

He glanced up and saw the cabin in the distance. It was odd. All the windows were shut and the door was closed. They didn't usually close the opening since the fresh breeze was wonderful.

Michael's pace picked up as he neared the place. He had no idea what was going on but his heart was pounding like crazy.

He stopped at the foot of the steps, bizarrely caught fascinated with the small dark patch at his feet. He knelt down on the sand and touched it. He raised the moist almost black sand to his face and peered at it.

Faintly he heard the phone inside the cabin ringing. Too afraid to put his suspicion to words, he raced inside, almost breaking the door down in his haste.

"Liz. What's going on?" he demanded. "Where is she?"

It was the most difficult trip he made in his entire life. By the time he got to the white city hospital, he was gasping for breath. He frantically searched the waiting room and saw his best friend. She seemed so afraid of him.

He stepped closer to her. "Liz."

She bit her lip.

"What room is she in?"

"You're not going to see her, Michael."  


"Is she—" He choked on the words.

Liz shook her head. "It was nothing. She didn't hemorrhage." He breathed in relief. "One of her vessels burst. She fell and—They fixed her up I think. I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"They didn't let me see her."

"Why, Liz?"

The first tear crept down the side of her face. "Half an hour, maybe more, after we got here the hospital was full of Terrans, Michael! They surrounded the place. They didn't let me go near her. I heard her. She asked for me. But they won't let me go." She swallowed the know in her throat. "She was still under surgery—they were cauterizing the vessel so it won't bleed so much—when this troop of people strode in and this guy… Highness they called him. He ordered that Maria be loaded to his plane. He said he didn't trust Antarians to treat the princess."

Michael drew Liz into his embrace and murmured soothing words while desperately thinking of a way to find Maria. Liz sobbed.

"She was still out when they rolled her to the helipad."

And then it slowly sank in. Maria was gone now. Alex… Isabel must have freed him. And his first order of business was to whisk his sister away from Antarian soil.

He walked calmly to the desk and asked for the phone. "Isabel. I'm glad you're home. I need you to do something for me."

"You're not that insane! Tell me you're not," Maria pleaded with her brother. She had been home a month now and everything was going great. She hardly cried now. She still thought about Michael every minute and regretted lying to him though.

Alex smiled at his sister. "I'm not. And I think this is a good opportunity for you."

"That's it! You've gone nuts."

"Admit it, Maria. You need to be married. You're… A single mom at your position… That's just unheard of!"

"You want to form diplomatic ties by marrying me off! Don't you think it's really anti-diplomatic that you're saddling some poor creep with a hotheaded Antarian kid? Does this 

guy even know he's not getting a virgin bride?"

"Uhuh."

"Great!" Maria threw her hands up. "A desperate man."

"Maria," Alex chided, "you've known your whole life that you're meant for an arranged marriage. Think of Terra," he advised. "You always said you'd do anything for her. And for me."

"Oh Alex." She went to her brother and hugged him. He was right. That's always been her belief. Her entire life was for Terra. But that was before summer and before she found just how beautiful life can be. "I'm sorry."

"So you'll do it?" His eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I think they're here."

Maria rested one hand involuntarily on her stomach, where her baby slept. Almost she lost it, the only remembrance she would ever have of the last wonderful months. If only she got to apologize to Michael. "What!" Maria screeched. "You gave them the go ahead before I even said yes?"

To her utter irritation Alex merely shrugged. Maria fumed the entire several minutes they waited for the new arrivals to be announced. "Cheer up, Maria. You wouldn't want your fiancée to see how difficult you are to handle."

She growled.

"The leader of the Antarian Republic, Miss Isabel Evans, and party."

Maria's lips parted in surprise. Isabel? Where did Max go then? And Republic? Since when was Antar not a monarchy? And oh…

Standing behind Isabel was the one and only, the #, the jerk. All her feelings of contrition flew out the window at the sight of his smirk.

Alex laid a hand on her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "You didn't think I'd just marry you off to some random prince, did you, sweetheart?"

Isabel and her party walked over to the two Whitmans. Even with all her attention on Michael, Maria felt strong vibrations coming off from Isabel and Alex when they got closer.

Michael took in the sight of her, noticing the slight bump of her belly. He itched to lay his 

palm there, and feel the fluttering heartbeat of their child. "Maria," he said, almost reverently.

Maria drank in his face, his eyes, his lips. She had missed him so. She opened her mouth to tell him that she still loved him, and that she hurt every time she had to lie. Instead, what came out was, "So what, you expect to just waltz back into my life after you yelled at me?" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "After you won't let me speak, huh? After you… you…" She breathed in to calm herself. "Well don't think just because they're marrying us you're forgiven. You have a long way to go, mister, before I let you touch me again!"

With that, the princess stalked off. Michael met Isabel's eyes and shrugged. And then he started following his reluctant bride. "We were already engaged, you know!" Michael yelled after her. "Technically… technically… I didn't even have to ask your brother's permission. We didn't break up."

"Not break up!" they heard Maria gasp from the corridor. "You covered my mouth with your huge ogre hand to shut me up!"

Alex nodded and murmured to Isabel that the idea was a good one for someone like Maria.

"What are they doing now?" Isabel asked one of her escorts.

The man craned his neck to watch the display outside. "The princess is still walking away, and the general is hot on her tail. Oh wait, he's taking your suggestion earlier, ma'am. He's whipping out the box."

They heard Michael calling to his bride again, "Hey Maria! I forgot to give you something back at the island. I thought you might want me to finally give you one."

"She's turning around, she's turning around," the escort related.

Isabel grabbed Alex's hand and they hurried to the door to themselves watch the scene progress.

"I always knew you were the one," Michael said. "Even that first day when you yakked about how I polluted the ocean. But I never thought that argument would lead to this." He stepped closer and drew the ring out of the box. He picked up her hand and slipped it on her ring finger. "I love you, Maria. You're who I'll come home to if I'm hurt or bleeding inside."

She looked at the ring on her finger and then into his eyes. "Really?" she said, uncertain still. She needed the words. Say the words.

"Say the words," Isabel murmured from her door space.

Several yards away from them, Michael raised the hand to his lips and kissed it. And he 

said, "I trust you."

fin


End file.
